


Oui, non et peut-être

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Drawing, Fanart, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity, possibilities and similar-opposition. Autumn imposed itself as a season of changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oui, non et peut-être




End file.
